Excuses
by Victoriaaaaa
Summary: AU, a what if Andy had spoken to Sam in 4x01 after she saw him with Marlo
1. Chapter 1- Exchanging Word

_"Okay, you know what? You don't have to do anything … You don't have to anything, okay? I'm going to do it all. I'm going to do everything, I'm going to show you every single day until you say yes. I'm going to make you dinner. I'm going to take out your garbage. I'm going to walk your dog… 'I don't have a dog….' Then let's get a dog. Labradoodle, one from the pound, I don't care. Let's bring him home and call him Boo. Boo Radley, I always loved that for a dog. Okay, look can we just start with a drink, just a drink.. please Andy, just give me a chance. I'll be at the penny."_

Sam's words raced through her mind as she leaned against the kitchen doorway, as she had just watched Sam Swarek,_ her_ Sam kiss another woman. She pushed off the frame and was about to turn away when she felt a rush of anger with a dash of heartbreak.

In a split second decision she whipped her head back around now in the kitchen face to face with Sam.

"Wow." was all she could muster out as she looked at him, heart-racing , eyes watering.

"Andy don't.." Sam says straightening his stance, "You left, for six months… So don't wow me"

The tension only grew after the words left his mouth, taking a moment to collect her thoughts Andy rebuttals, "You broke up with me, in a FREAKING parking lot Sam! You didn't talk to me for SIX weeks.. So don't act like you're the victim here!" her blood boiling at his poor attempt to justify his actions.

"I may have done all that but I told you how I felt the night YOU left," putting an emphasis on _her_ leaving _him_ this time. "I told you that I loved you and was willing to do anything to prove it to you, and you know what you did; you walked away." Pinching his nose as he focused the word out of his mouth and trying not to break eye contact with her Bambi eyes.

As the water welted at her tear ducks she looks at him, "How did we get here?" she thought; eight months ago we were happily together, six months ago he told me he loved me and was willing to try to make it work, and now in the present were here fighting in the kitchen.

"Sam, I walked away.. Just like you taught me in the parking lot." she simply stated coldly before walking out of the kitchen, through the hallway and out of 15 Division all together.

Leaving him alone; again.

* * *

Comments? Suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2-Knocking at the Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue (sadly)**

* * *

As she unlocked her apartment door, a rush of cold- yet familiar air hit her face. Tossing her keys on the table by the door, and dropping her bag, she heads straight for the shower.

It was pretty clear that Trace had kept up her apartment in her absence, the bathroom; spotless, fresh towels waiting for her return, all toiletries restocked and neatly placed in their appropriate spot. She let her clothes pile on the floor as she turned the shower nozzles, stepping in the shower herself, allowing the warm spray to hit her skin for a few moments before proceeding with her normal bathing routine.

* * *

_"We finally have a chance to start over, not even start over but to start." _

Sam flashes back to the last serious talk he and McNally had at her apartment. After she stormed out of the station he received a 'g_et it together man, she's the love of your life_' look from Oliver, realizing Oliver was right he made his way to his truck with the destination of her apartment. Standing there at _her_ doorway brought on unexpected emotions for the clam, cool and collected Sam Swarek.

At first it was;

_** Anger**_

She left him; he had no choice but to move on, right? How could _**she**_ be mad at him? He begged for a second chance what more could he of done?

Then a dash of;

_**Guilt** _

If he had waited for her like he promise, then they could be together at this very moment, instead he stands at her front door racking his brain, and searching for the strength to knock at the door and go for round 2 of fighting with McNally, _his_ McNally. Would the fighting be worth it? Who was he kidding of **course** it would be worth it.

Followed by the expected;

_**Stupidity**_

After seeing Andy's reaction to the kiss he knew, right in the kitchen of 15 Division that Marlo Cruz meant _nothing_ to him. Sure, she was great, things were light, easy and not complicated but she was no Andy McNally. She wasn't the one who tackled him to the ground and tried to kiss him 3 years ago. The girl who with the help of Collins helped take down a meth ring. And constantly asked to drive his truck, knowing full-well that vehicle was his baby. She challenged him, she was Andy McNally for crying out loud, she was worth all the fight he had in him.

And lastly;

_**Strength**_

As Sam stood going through the memories and emotions of his relationship with Andy, like a digging through a box of old photos. He lifted his arm up, made a fist and slowly knocked on Andy McNally's door.

Placing his arm back down at his side, all that was left to do was wait; _again_

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming with possible suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3-Drowning in Thought

_Disclaimer: Still do not own Rookie Blue_

* * *

_"You won't get rid of me without a fight" _

Sam Swarek's words were ringing in her ears, as she finally decided to turn off the shower, stepping out on to the cream bath mat, grabbing the matching body towel as she wrapped herself in it's lavender smelling goodness, she walked over to the fogged off mirror. Standing at the reflection less mirror, she decided to wipe away a circle to allow an image to apart in the mirror.

What she saw was herself, Andy McNally, Bambi-eyed, with the heart of a lion. Yet her Bambi-eyes; puffy from crying the shower, and her heart of a lion; cracked down the middle after seeing Sam kiss someone who wasn't her.

Not allowing another tear to fall in honor of the Sam Swarek heartbreak, she pulled herself together, going into her closet finding her academy sweater and basic black shorts.

Walking into her kitchen she couldn't get Sam's word of her mind, she got rid of him without a fight alright because he just left, grabbing a glass of water; allowing her mind to wonder deeper into thought, he didn't even allow her to help him through Jerry's death. Going deeper and deeper into thought she wondered, how long had he been with the mystery brunette? Were they in-love? Did he open up to her? Are they living together? Were they even that serious? That bitch better have not meant his sister.

Snapping Andy out of the whirlwind of thought was a knock at the the half empty glass on the newly cleaned counter she casually walked toward the front door, she wonder who would be at her door at this time of night? No one knew was back unless they had seen her make a less than grand entrance at the division.

Grabbing the cool metal handle, she pulled the door open to see one; Sam Swarek standing in her doorway.

_'Here's to round two'_ she thought.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, suffering from minor writer's block :/

Comments and Suggestions are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4-The First Night

As she saw Sam standing in the doorway it sent her back to her first meal undercover with Nick.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

So..." Nick said as he put the finishing touches on their first meal undercover. "So what Nick?" she said placing the required utensils on the table

"So what happened between you and Swarek, I saw you two talking it looked pretty intense and now you're here... undercover... without him" he said as he sat down on the kitchen bar stool ready to dig into this heavenly looking meal. "Well Mr. Spy kid, we talked, he asked me to meet him at the Penny, I didn't go, I left.. That's all there is." Dropping his fork in shock Nick gave her the "get out, hell has just frozen over" look "Andy you didn't meet him?!"

Clearly Nick was pro-Sam at this point. Running her fingers through her hair, in a poor attempt to clear her mind from her racing thoughts about Sam. "Nick you don't get it, for the first time in a long time I let someone lead, and I got left; again." She simply stated to her break up buddy, that Sam ripped the carpet out from underneath her after she was just starting to feel some stable ground since her mom left. "Andy... I'm sorry I had no idea..." Trailing off slowly, as he looked at her, he noticed a single tear fall from her eye;

Sam Swarek really had broken her.

And that was the last time Nick brought up Sam while undercover.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Eyes still connected, no words exchanged, just looking into each others eyes, in the doorway of Andy's apartment.

* * *

Reviews? Comments? I wanted to dig deeper into Nick's role in Andy recovering from the break up

I'm already half done the next chapter;

_SPOILER ALERT; fight, fight, fight!_


	5. Chapter 5-Fight or Flight?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue *sign*

* * *

In the fleeing moments that pasted as she looked at him, their eyes latched onto each other.

Where were they going to go from _here_? Were they going to fight until there were no words left? Was it going to be a battle to end all battles then crazy make-up sex?Andy could decide which way it was going to go, either way he was standing in the doorway and there was no going back at this point.

Sam was the first one to break the silence, "You can't just walk away like that.." he said running his fingers through his hair, "I'm _not_ letting you walk away without answers, I can't live like that."

Giving herself extra time to process, she moves her body from blocking the door entrance allowing him inside her home. "What answers do you want?" she stated bluntly, pinching his nose, he started from the top of his list, "_Why_ didn't you come to the Black Penny that night?" he knew the answer he just needed to hear it from her.

Taking a side step, leaning her side against the wall "You know why…" trailing off, as Sam cuts in "So you to the UC job to get away from me, I poured my heart out to you in the middle of the FREAKING station and you just left, without a word…. Pretty heartless if you ask me.."

Clearly they were going to the route of a toe-to-toe screaming match.

"Sam, you can't do that okay! You can't just break up with me, then decide one day that you want me back… And by the way if you want to talk heartless, you broke up with me in a PARKING LOT, and didn't talk to me for WEEKS! And _yet_ when I'm holding a bomb, you suddenly connect the dots that you love me... _Who_ does that? " Her hands placed firmly on her hips, the classic pissed off girl stance.

Pinching his noses and closing his eyes, "Andy… I had just lost Jerry, and the idea of losing was too much for me to process at that moment. I've regretted it ever since, _okay_? Are you happy now? I'm the world's biggest idiot and I know it.." She straightened her stance, he can't play the romantic card and get away with being a dick.

"No you can't just sit there and say that not after all this silence.." her tear ducks slowly beginning to pool with water, "I asked you not to just walk out the door, and you; Sam FREAKING Swarek told me I won't be able to get rid of you without a fight.. Glad to see your words mean **something.**" her arms now firmly crossed across her chest, and a single tear fall from her eye.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Promise me something"_

_"Go"_

_"If things go south with us, I mean I don't want them to, I hope they don't but if they do, don't... don't just walk out the door. Okay? Promise to work at it..."_

_"You won't get rid of me without a fight"_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"I blame myself okay? Because I'm stupid enough to get into the habit of listening to a rookie's instincts instead of me own... I really just need to stay away from you a little but you had to suck me into your day, I can't do it anymore._

* * *

"I really just need to say away from you a little.." she mustered up to say, looking down at the floor while whipping away the fallen tear. Sam remembering those words all too well. He said the exact same thing to her in the warehouse, after solving case, post-Jerry.

"Is that what you want Andy? For me to stay away?" eye contact broken, him taking his hand to her chin and guiding her head up, so they could meet eye to eye again. Moments passed, and for Sam they felt like hours ,"Yes. Sam I need some time"

"Then time is what you'll get but Andy you need to remember something, I may have walked away _once_… but you walked away from me _twice_." And just like that he was gone, leaving her alone with her raw emotions and time. His words made her realize she did leave him twice, so maybe it was her turn to fight for him, for a change.

* * *

He walked out of the door, down the elevator to his truck, he jumped in while grabbing his phone from his pocket; hitting speed dial #3…..

"Sammy brother? Do you have any idea what time it is?" a grouchy Oliver said on the other line of the phone call, "I know it's late can we meet? I royally fucked up this time." rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"Black Penny. 10 minutes."

* * *

A little bit of a longer chapter as per your requests:)

Keep the reviews, and suggestions coming they really help me!


	6. Chapter 6-A Flawed Plan, A Flawed Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

Slowly allowing her knees to let go; she sinks to the floor, her hands intertwined in the brunette locks. "How the hell did I get here?" she thought, "Do I run after him, and tell him space is the last thing I want, what I want is to eraser the last six months, turn down the UC job, and have met him at the Penny that night." Sitting on the floor she continues to think…

"Wait, Andy no, you promised yourself you were not going to be that girl, the one who lets a man dictated her career… You took that UC job to better yourself, make a name for yourself, help the McNally name shine again; oh come on let's be real you left because of Sam. Seeing him hurt to much and the UC operation was the perfect exist strategy." Rising to her feet, she uses the couch to help stabilize her, "I need a freaking drink," she says out loud.

Walking into the kitchen she picks up her phone, and starts to dial….

* * *

Pulling up to the Penny, his mind is racing with thoughts; "Did I seriously walk away from her again? Of course I did because she asked for space, and used my own words.. God she's clever, smart, beautiful... oh my god why the hell did I leave?..." A knock on the window of his truck brings him back to reality; Oliver- his brother since the Academy was standing outside of his truck in his '#1 Dad' homemade sweater and classic black track pants "Come on brother, it looks like you have a story to tell me, and we'll both need a drink to get through it."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"I haven't decided yet..."

"What's holding you back?"

"You..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Beers in hand, booth in the corner; officially occupied, Oliver breaks Sam's memory driven thought, "Soo what happened? Because the last I saw McNally stormed off, I gave you one look and you were gone like a bat out of hell.."

"Well... uhh.. Remember that time at the Supernova, when they gave away 1000 bracelets but only 800 people could actually go in..." his eyes fixated on the tall brown bottle in his hand, "Yes Sammy I remember we drove in together.." Oliver trailing off, he knew where this was going. "And McNally asked me what was holding me back from joining Guns 'n Gangs, and I told her, she was the reason I couldn't decided..." slowly recalling back on the sequences of events that unraveled that day.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Love working with you McNally, can't imagine my life without you in it.."

_Radio: 'There's a problem at the door'_

"I'm on it, hey at least you could where all that hair gel again..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Sammy? You still with me?" waving his hand in Sam's face, Oliver was getting concerned. "And then the next thing we know Andy and that girl had be shot, I swear I saw my own life flash before my eyes. I saw my life without Mc.. Andy and I couldn't see straight, I just had to get to her.. Be by her side, let her know I was there no matter what, for those brief moments I forgot about Luke, and the night of the blackout, my potential position on Guns 'N Gangs, all I could think of was was getting to _her_." Rubbing his hands over his face he continued, "And you know what I did Ollie? As she was trying to regain breathing after I found out she had been hit in the vest? I told her I had to 'be the _boss'_ and left her, I left her to suffer **alone**, I had just spent my last moments fighting to get to her and then I just _left,_ what does that say about **me**?"

Taking his hand off his beer, Oliver reaches across the table and outs his hand on Sam's shoulder, "What it means is you were doing _your_ job, Sam she knows you love her.. Listen times get tough but what you and McNally have..."

_"Had_" Sam cuts him off, correcting his friend; "What you and McNally _**still** have_ is undeniable, I say you pull yourself together, break it off with Marlo and fight to get your woman back, because let's face it she's all yours, anyone would have to be blind to not see that." Removing his hand from Sam's shoulder, he takes a long drink from his beer and waits for Sam's response.

"I miss her man... I wish I didn't but I do.. I keep thinking about the future, kids, park on Sundays; **real** life something more than this with _her." _His head leading back on the top of the booth. "Then go get her, you're Sam SWAREK! Go get her and tell her all of this..." Sam cuts him off again, "I can't she asked be to stay away from her, give her space and I agreed it would be for the best.."

"Well one for starts you're the World's Biggest Idiot, if you let her go again, and two since when do you listen to rules, they didn't stop you from sneaking around with McNally while you were undercover..." Sam lifts his head back up, "I need to get her back..."

"THEN GO GET HER YOU MORON!" Oliver throwing his hands in the air, clearly a McSwarek supporter.

"I'm going to get her back" he repeats, standing up and walking towards the exist.

"You go get her Sammy! Oh and don't worry I'll pay for the beers you can pay me back tomorrow" Sam not hearing Oliver's cheap attempts at paying the bill, he was already half way out the door.

**"No** more excuses, or running away, all cards on the table. I am so in-love with this girl" hopping into his truck, he starts the truck before realizing a flaw in his plan;

M-A-R-L-O

* * *

Reviews? Comments?

Sorry for the** two** cliffhangers, I'll be updating tomorrow for sure!:) Another longer chapter for y'all

Thank you for reading!:)


	7. Chapter 7-The Unknown

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Rookie Blue

Disclaimer #2- Just to make this perfectly clear, this is an optional story to read if you don't like my writing or directions of this piece then DON'T READ IT! Making harsh comments about my personal interpretation of Rookie Blue, and their characters choices is not only super unneeded but quite childish if you ask me. If I think that a certain character felt a certain why I am aloud to state that opinion! ONCE AGAIN, if you do not like my story, simply do not read it going around and bashing people's writing is very hurtful and unneeded. Sorry for the rant but I had a very rude guest, make some unneeded comments pertaining to not only my story but other people's comments as well.

* * *

Dialing the only number she could think of at that moment, she waited as her phone rang.

"Hey, it's me?" she said in a quite tone

"Do you have any idea what time it is..." she cut him off "can you meet me somewhere?"

"Of course, where?" rubbing her eyes she thought, "I don't know but I need to get out of my apartment..." trailing off, he picked up where she left off "Did something happen..?" "Sam stopped by for a little one on one visit.." she anxiously waited for a response, "Okay, give me 10 minutes to get changed and then I'll be there in 15?"

"Sounds great, and uh thanks..." she trailed off again, "For what?" he asked, "Being there for me, I really appreciate it."

Now all she had to do was wait for 15 minutes.

* * *

He took his truck out of park and drove, to the oh so familiar apartment complex, he got out of his truck and headed straight for her place.

Thinking on his way up, what was going to happen, how was she going to react, he suddenly felt a wave of relaxation wash over him.

He knew once they talked it out he could truly become happy; again, like last time but this time acting more adult about things and not running away when things get tough.

Hopping out of the elevator, walking to her door he knocked.

Less than 30 seconds later she opened the door, almost like she was expecting him.

He walked through the door and turned to face her, "Marlo... we _need_ to talk."

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter but those comments really pissed me off, and I had to work tonight... But I'm off all weekend (praise ) and the means I can spend more time writing:) So please comment and review!:)

Side note: I'm thinking of writing another story but can't think of any good points or ideas to write about, soooooo if you wouldn't mind giving me some ideas? They could be AU or whatever, Rookie Blue based of course as well please:)

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALLLLL YOUR POSITIVE COMMENTS:) they truly make my day:)

xoxo, Victoria.


	8. Chapter 8-One Door Closes, Another Opens

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Disclaimer #2: When I quote the show, I watch the actual clip from Rookie Blue clips off of YouTube and quote them line-by-line, just a little fyi.

* * *

As soon as she hung up the phone she strolled into her closet to change, casually changing into a classic pair of dark wash jeans, plain white tee and a black cardigan.

All there was left to do was wait; _12 minutes._

* * *

Sam walked into Marlo's apartment 10 minutes before Andy made her phone call;

_25 minutes._

"Sam what are you doing here? I thought you were going home to sleep...?" she lead him into her living room, she could also smell that he had indulged in a beer or two.

"Marlo.. we need to talk," sitting himself down on the couch, he searched for the right words to say. "I uh I don't know if you know this but McNally and I were _involved._"

"You and McNally? The girl from the UC operation, how involved?" she asked, she had heard things around the station but Sam had never addressed them, so she brushed them off. "Well I was here TO, then we dated and uhh..." she looked at him waiting impatiently, "Sam just spit it out!" more nervous than anything she waited for his response.

"We were IN-LOVE, I mean she told me she loved me, and I didn't say it back, then we broke up and I told her I loved her, when I saw he holding a bomb, as for the night she went under... I asked her to give me another chance, and she just left... " he felt better after he let all his secrets out, now Marlo knew. All he needed to do now was break it off...

"Okay so you and McNally, we in-love, and now you're not.. What's the big deal, what's with the crazy confessions all of a sudden?" Clearly she wasn't understanding why he was there. "Marlo, I'm so sorry. But_ this_, is over. " There he did it, and know he felt like an even bigger asshole; he can't get anything right. He hurt Andy, and Marlo all in less than 12 hours.

_20 minutes. _

"You can't just break up with me, we were good together, we still are." she was grasping at straws to keep him, "Marlo, I'm sorry but I shouldn't of started this, it's **my** fault. I shouldn't of gotten you involved, I was trying to get over her, and I used you to help with that; I will _forever_ be sorry for that. But when I saw her today, it reminded me that I need to fight for what McNally and I _had,_" he couldn't read her facial expression, he guested she was probably pissed off and heartbroken. "So that's **it** one look at this McNally girl and were over, just like _that_." Testing the waters he puts his hand on her arm, she pulls away, quickly wiping a few fallen tears off her check, she looks into his eyes and saw conformation that it's over, he didn't look distraught or upset but calm, the lines on his face at bay. "Maybe McNally was best for him" she thought, either way she knew that she had ever right to be angry with him and his heartbreaking actions, "Please leave," she simply stated to him.

_17 minutes_

"Are you going to okay?" he asked, realizing after the words left his lips he had opened the door to a floodgate of emotions. "_**AM I OKAY**_? Sam you just dumped me to go get back together with some doe-eyed tramp, of course I'm not okay... You should of just gotten up and left like I asked because now..." she bombing voice trailed off, "Marlo, I'm sorry, even though we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to care anymore..." typical Sam Swarek trying to protect everyone, "SAM! Just leave go get Andy, have a nice time explain _our_ whole relationship; if you could call it that to her, explain to her how you could move on so quickly, and then once you do that try your very best to stay the **hell** away from me."

He stood up and kissed her on the top of her head, "I'm sorry" he whispered as he walked to the front door.

"Oh and Sam," she looked up at him, "Ya?"

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

It was safe to say things with Sam Swarek and Marlo Cruz were_ over._

_13 minutes_

He left the apartment feeling free, but at the same time guilty he never meant to hurt Marlo, but he had to give this thing with Andy another chance.

Little did Sam know he had 12 minutes to get to Andy's apartment before the McSwarek path would be derailed; _again_.

* * *

Comments? Any ideas for a new fic? I'm hoping to start a new one **_once_** this one is finished:)

SIDE NOTE: the minute break down was obviously not the most accurate I just wanted you guys to see what both Sam and Andy were doing in this vital 25 minutes of the story.

Love all your comments! Please keep 'em up!

Sorry for any grammer issue in this chapter I'm super tired but wanted to get a chapter out to you guys, I'll hopefully be updating twice this weekend!:)

xoxo, Victoria:)


	9. Chapter 9- 12 Minutes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Disclaimer #2- If you don't like what you're reading stop, and do it silently, no one likes to hear you negative comments thanks:)

* * *

_12 mintues_

As he drove he felt relaxed, tension-free, life had gotten complicated lately;

First he broke up with McNally, then she left, he started dating Marlo, McNally came home and then he broke it off with Marlo. Now all he wanted to do was uncomplicate things. Live up to the promises he made 6 months of nights ago; make her dinner, take out her garbage, walk her dog (even though she didn't have one). What he wanted to do was show her that he was in it for the longer haul, and hopefully she felt the same.

Pulling into her building's parking lot for the second time that night, he opened his door and felt this sense of urgency; like he had to get to Andy right away. He sped up his normal walking pace, up to the elevator, down the hall and he knocked on the door.

_3 minutes_

* * *

As she sat in her apartment Andy's mind trailed off into the memories of Sam and her before they were official..

_FLASHBACK_

_"Do you ever wish we were normal?" she asked, wrapped up in his sheets_

_"What do you mean we are normal.." he asked, confused yet understanding at the same time._

_"You know what I mean"_

_"Andy if I could ask you to stay, I would." he was being 1000% honest, she shouldn't stay, but my god he wanted her to_

_"Then ask me to stay, just one night, you know I'll go home in the morning, besides it's freezing outside.." she giggled _

_"Well it's cold." _

_"Ya you'd be practically in human to make me go bad out there."_

_"Stay?" he whispered, _

_"Okay." she responded as they sealed the conversation off with a kiss._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wanna try being normal together?"_

_"How are we going to do that?"_

_"I don't know, I have no idea."_

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

_"Oh my god,"_ she thought, "_How many time has Sam fought for this relationship, **our** relationship and how many time have** I** walked away? Sure he walked away as well but he was justified and I was to a point but still, Sam had to watch me with Luke, he never once held that against me... But I held it against him for walking away after Jerry's death..."_ She covered her face with her hands, "_What a mess," she thought. _

A part of her wanted to call Nick and tell him never mind, turn around and go home, there's no need to over complicate things yet _again_. As she reached for her phone there was a knock at her door, "damn it" she said aloud, she was too late.

He held his breath as he waited, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Shocked and excited at the same time, "Sam," she gasped.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?

I'll be uploading a new chapter, tonight/ early tomorrow morning

Love you all

xoxo, Victoria:)


	10. Chapter 10- No One Needs To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

As he hung up his phone, he threw his blankets across the bed; tossing his legs over the edge of the mattress, he rubbed his hands over his face.

"6 Months" he thought, all it took was 6 months for him, for him to fall in love with her infectious laugh, hatred for surprises, her weakness for that burrito place across from the apartment. Yes, he loved Gail but things were easier with Andy, they seamlessly played a couple for 4 months without any disbelief from the people they were working with.

"Damn it, I don't want to be that guy," he thought, you know the _'rebound_', the one your brain tricks you into liking, makes you think you're in-love when really you are still hung up your ex. But from what Andy said on the phone things weren't all rainbows and sunshine with Swarek, this could be his way to prove to Andy that they could be good together.

He stood up, grabbed a pair of light wash jeans, a cotton white tee and his leather jacket and walked toward the bathroom, brushed his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom with fresh clothes and teeth, he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

As he climbed into his truck, hoping that he could get all his emotions out about how he felt when he saw her, and god welling she'd feel the same way.

He pulled into the dimly lite parking lot, he didn't see Sam's truck but then again he wasn't looking for it either.

Making his way the elevator, he thought of** Gail**, he thought of **Andy**, and he made up his mind in that moment; _Gail or Andy._

And he choose;

_**Andy**._ All that other stuff with Gail he could sort out later, but he didn't want to wait any longer to tell Andy how he felt.

The elevator doors opened, he had reached her floor, walking down the hallway to her doorway before he reached it, he saw Sam. His heart sunk.

* * *

"Sam," she gasped, "Andy, I know I said I'd give you space but I don't want space, I want **_this_**. I want **_us_**. I want to fight over your crappy cooking, me hogging the sheets, my inability to open up and your constant need to run, I want to work at this. What do ya say?" he stepped closer toward her, awaiting a response.

* * *

Nick heard every word of Sam's confession, "_that's it"_ he thought, _"I've lost her... for** good**."_ He silently stepped back from where he was standing, made his way back to the elevator and walked out the door of the building. His eyes looked around, sure enough; Sam's truck was 4 spots away from the door, "_How the hell did I miss that?" _He got back into his truck and drove away, no one ever needed to know he was there.

* * *

_"_Come on Andy, you can't just leave a guy hanging here, what do you say? _You and me_ another go?" Sam clearly growing impatient as Andy didn't respond.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?

Updating soon!

xoxo,

Victoria:)


	11. Chapter 11-Round Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue_

_Side Note: NOT IMPRESSED ABOUT THE JULY 17TH PREMIERE DATE, I'M HOPING AS A CANADIAN THAT WE GET IT EARLIER ON GLOBAL, PRAYERS FOR THAT!_

_Also sorry about the prolonged update, I wanted this to be perfect, still not 100% happy but here ya gooo._

* * *

_"_Come on Andy, you can't just leave a guy hanging here, what do you say? _You and me_ another go?" Sam clearly growing impatient as Andy didn't respond.

Her mind; _spinning._

Her heart; _racing._

"Sam, I.. uhh.." what was she going to say, they needed to talk, yes, talk, which involved words. "Andy, you're really killing my ego right now_." _Tapping his foot nervously as he realized she could ask him to leave; _again_. Which would crush him into a million pieces, his heart had a hole in it, an Andy McNally shaped hole.

"How about you come in, sit down and we can talk like grown ups." Letting her heart rate slow down, she lead him into her living room, she sat down, grabbing his hands and signaling him to follow.

"Andy, I.." Sam started before Andy cut him off "You know what, I was sitting here before you knocked on the door and I was thinking about _us_ and how you fought for this, for _us,_ so many times and I didn't, I was with Luke; and **_you_** stuck around, the Jamie Brennan events, I ran; and you _**still** _stayed. Even thought, you broke up with me you were still _there_, you know just watching over me, _sure_ you were one of the biggest assholes I had ever **met** but you still protected me. And.. uh _the_ night I left and you made all those promises, it was childish and selfish of me to just walk away without talking this whole thing out, I was just _scared_, because I loved you enough to walk away from all of **it**, the entire UC operation that most of the TPS would of killed to be on. I was scared of the way you make me feel, and I was also scared that you were going to leave again, as crazy as that sounds considering I did a lot of leaving, I just couldn't lose you _again_, my heart couldn't handle that, I barely got through the first Sam Swarek heartbreak," signing after she just poured her entire mind of emotions on to the table for Sam to see, she awaited his response to her.

He just looked at her in pure awe, "Don't take all the blame for us not working out, I broke up with you in that parking lot, I was going through one of the most challenging times of my life and I chose to push you away instead of letting you help me work through Jerry's death, I still blame myself..." he trailed off, this was going to be the most vulnerable he had ever been with anyone in his entire life, "Wait, Sam you still blame yourself for Jerry's death?" she quietly cut into the silence. "Yes, because when I blame myself that means I take responsibility, I realized along time ago that if Jerry hadn't of gone to that bastard's house he could of killed you instead..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his racing mind, "I broke up with you because I was scared of actually lose you, _forever_. I almost lost you today, I never, _ever_ want to be that close again." She wiggled herself closer to him and grabbed his hand, "As for all those promises I made, if you let me I'd like to fulfill all of them," he said, as he brought his hand up to he chin, cupping it, she leans in and for a brief moment they lips touched at last.

Pulling away, Andy places her forehead on Sam's neck, "We can't just jump into this again, we need to work through everything that's happened. How about I get us something to drink and we can continue.. _this_." She pulled away from his orbit, and stood up, fixing her cardigan in the process.

Sam looks at her, "sounds perfect," his eyes examine her and he realizes that she was no longer her academy sweater, like she was when he first came knocking on her door, further examining he notices she's put make-up on, "_why the hell did she put make-up on at his time of night_" he thought "Hey, uhh McNally why did you have make-up on?"

She froze at his question, "_how the **hell** did he notice_?" she thought, "McNally answer the question.." he asked; _again_.

She knew if she answered him honestly they were going to fight; again, for the third time tonight.

Or she could lie, and build their new relationship on false information.

"I asked Nick to come over.. okay?" She answered, making her way back to the living room; no drinks in hand. "Why would you ask him to come over?" Sam knew the answer, but he hoped to god she had a clogged toilet that she needed help with and it wasn't because of some relationship they formed undercover that turned romantic.

"Because I wanted to talk," choosing her words carefully at this point, "Okay Andy, **why** did you want to talk to him" he knew she was now dancing around the real question.

"Sam, we were undercover together for six months, I called him after you left, to talk about** you**." she thought about closing the gap between them, as he was on the couch and she was standing by the coffee table when he stood up, this wasn't good.

"You called Collins after I left to 'talk' ",he puts quotations around the word talk, "and what else Andy, maybe hook up with him as well, to what? Punish me or something.." trailing off with a slightly louder voice, she cut in pissed off and yelling "GET OVER YOURSELF SAM! You're the one with a freaking fuck buddy or girlfriend or whatever you want to call it, I'm single, I can do whatever I want, you on the other hand are not." Hands on hips, Andy McNally was not going down without a fight.

"Alrighty then, if you are going to hold _Marlo_ against me, I'll be happy to inform you that after I left here, I went to her place and.." Andy cut him off, "YOU SLEPT WITH HER? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO ME, YOU WENT AND FUCKED HER?!" She was pretty sure her neighbors could hear her at this point but she didn't care, Sam Swarek had slept with another woman.

"God Andy no! I BROKE up with her... Then I came straight over here.. I wonder if Collins is going to stop by for a late night talk and a little something else." Sam was hurt that she thought he would stay with Marlo after their talk; there was zero trust in their relationship at this point.

"You know what Andy, I'm going to go because it seems like between the two of us _I_ actually know what I want, when you do call me, maybe I'll _still_ be waiting on the sidelines like an IDIOT, maybe not." Grabbing his jacket, and keys he headed for the door, "Sam, please," she said quietly knowing it wasn't going to keep him but it was worth a try.

"Andy, I can't be one of two guys pining for you; not again." He told her as he walked out the door.

* * *

He got into his truck and hit the steering wheel several times, "DAMN IT!" he yelled, _"why is it always like this with us?"_ he thought as he tore out of the parking lot en route to his place, without him noticing another truck ran a red, t-boning his truck perfectly, Sam's body jerked around with the airbags, hitting his head in the process, leaving him unconscious and in critical condition.

* * *

Andy stormed into her bathroom, tears running down her face, she grabbed a facial wipe, taking away all traces of the make-up that had gotten her in this huge mess. She heard her phone ring, running toward the living room she prayed it was Sam.

It wasn't it was the hospital; her heart began to race, was it her Dad? Tracy?

"Hello?" she said nervously, "Hi, is this Andrea McNally?" the lady on the other end asked, "yes, this is she. How can I help you?" she bit her lip anxiously as she waited for a response. "We have you down here as an emergency contact for one; Samuel Swarek."

Andy fell to her knees, everything went dark "Ma'am are you still there?" the lady asked, "Hello? , are you still there?"

She got no response.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?

Love you all,

xoxo Victoria :)

p.s. still mad about the premiere date...


	12. Chapter 12- Drifting Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Side note; still not over the superrrr late premiere date.

Sorry for the shorter chapter, busy day and some creative block..Enjoy:)

* * *

"We have you down here as an emergency contact for one; _Samuel Swarek_." After Andy heard those words her world went black, she knew it wasn't good if the hospital was calling his emergency contacts.

As she fell to her knees, leaning against the wall, her mind went dark, and drifted off into different places.

She thought about her life without Sam, how she'd _probably_ be married to Luke; even though he was with Jo, they would of been married and by now she probably would of gotten pregnant. If she had never met Sam Swarek, right now at this very moment in another universe so would be Mrs. Luke Callaghan, mother to a darling child with her smile and Luke's eyes.

But that _wasn't_ what she wanted, if Luke was what she wanted, the night of the blackout would of **never** happened, Candace would of never went to the Alpine Inn.

What she wanted was to_ be_ with Sam; truly be with him, fighting about what hockey team to cheer for, laughing over her crappy cooking, long unreal nights in bed and hopefully in the future, marriage; with little wise ass, beautiful children; that's what Andy McNally wanted.

She **wanted** a life with Sam Swarek.

And she may never get what she wants if Sam doesn't make it.

* * *

Oliver got the call about Sam as well, he looked at Zoey, "Let's hope to God Sammy talked to McNally.." he told her shifting his body in their bed, "Why? I thought Sam and Andy broke up months ago?" she replied half asleep. "See that's the thing with those two, they break up but there's always something there... They are perfect for each other, they have this undeniable chemistry that will never go away. Sam Swarek and Andy McNally were _great_, and they always will be."

Dragging himself out of bed for the _second_ time that night, Oliver headed to the bathroom to get ready to leave; again. "Okay, and what if they fought and Sam left in a typical Swarek rage.." Zoey questioned, she was now fully awake after Oliver's mini McSwarek rant. "Ollie, what if Sam doesn't make it?" she trailed off, as her eyes pooled with water, she had never been Sam Swarek's biggest fan but he was a rock for Oliver, she knew he couldn't lose another best friend...What would she say to her kids, when they ask for Uncle Sammy? "We can't think like that, because Sam Swarek is one stubborn-ass and he wouldn't leave McNally without a _fight."_ He walked over and kissed his wife on the top of the head, "I'll call you when I have any news, I love you, go back to sleep." Walking down the hall, wallet and keys in hand, he made his way to the hospital.

* * *

The last thing Sam remembered was being mad at Andy for_ one_ calling Nick, and_ two_ changing for has arrival like she wanted to impress him or something. He was still hurt that she could of moved that quickly after asking for space but then again he _was_ with Marlo, so he couldn't really be pointing fingers about moving at a quick speed.

Looking at it now it was so stupid to get mad over, sure god knows what would of happened if Sam didn't show up, but he chose to believe that nothing would of happened because Andy loved him, whether she was ready to admit it or not it was always going to be;

**Sam and Andy, **

**McNally and Swarek. **

What he should of done was told Andy that her calling Nick; hurt. It felt like she had given up, and was willing to move on. God that was a scary thought, her moving on from him to someone else. Because he meant all those promises he made to her; he wanted to make more promises and fulfill them all.

He wanted to tell her he loved her move than anything, and that they would over come any challenges that life through at them.

He wanted to make her a Swarek.

He wanted to make a family with her.

He wanted a beautiful like with her.

All he had to do now was; _wake up._

* * *

_Reviews? Comments?_

_Thanks for all your support,_

_xoxo, Victoria:)_


	13. Chapter 13-Many Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue

Sidenote: Sorrrrry for the wait guys! Here's the longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy, a bit of McCollins, a splash of Gail and Nick, and a happy moment of McSwarek:)

* * *

The last 48 hours were more of a blur than anything else for Andy, between effortlessly waiting beside his bedside, talking to the doctors, and dealing with everyone. She thought about calling Sarah but then again she was scared Sarah wouldn't let her see Sam. So selfishly she didn't call, she was also shocked that Sarah wasn't an emergency contact of his. Maybe it was her fear of the city? Or the fact that she had her own life to deal with in St. Catherine's and Sam had his own 15 Division family.

For what felt like the millionth time Andy pulled the chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside Sam's bed. Grabbing his hand and using her thumb to gently run over the top of his hand she spoke to him, "Sam.." she started, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault... I left for the task force, then I pushed you away when I got back, now all I want is to be as close to you as possible.. Sam, I need you to wake up please.." as she allowed many tears leave her eyes, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder; Tracy.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Tracy asked quietly, she knew the answer but she needed to get Andy talking versus wallowing in her sorrows.

"He's not waking up Trac, it's killing me, all I want to do is be with him," turning to her friend, not letting go of Sam's hand.

* * *

Sam felt funny, he could here Andy but couldn't open his eyes, he felt her soft hand holding on to his, he could smell her coconut body lotion through out the room.

Instead of fighting it he just let his body relax, listening to her soft voice.

* * *

"Okay, soo did you talk to him after you left the station?" Tracy asked, Andy had yet to debrief her on round two and three of the Sam and Andy smack down.

After she split her guts about the fights, Sam wanting to be with her, her asking him for space, when she called Nick and Sam showing up before Nick could, and their final fight where they finally seemed to be on the same page, he realized that she had called Nick and they had another fight, he left, and somewhere between him slammed her door and when she got the phone call from the hospital, he had been hit by a drunk driver.

"Okay Andy I'm going to ask you this once and after that I'll never bring it up again, why did you call Nick?" Tracy asked nervous to hear her best friend answer

"Well Nick and I were under together.. And I don't know we got _comfortable_, I felt safe with Nick, until the last day of the assignment, and I don't know I just have this comfort thing I can't describe. But I know Nick will always be there for me," Andy knew that calling Nick was wrong, but he was the only one she felt she could turn to at that moment,

"Do you have feelings for Nick?" Tracy asked her point blank, it was a yes or no question.

* * *

Sam heard Tracy ask her the question and he felt like he was going to be sick, he couldn't open his eye so he was forced to listen to the woman he loved potentially admit to being in-love with someone else; this was **torture**.

* * *

Andy looked at Sam laying there and thought of how she could watch him sleep for hours, in their home; together. She knew her answer right away, "No, I don't, I love Sam but I think apart of me liked the easiness with Nick; no history, no baggage, no screwed up UC job and previous training officer drama, but Nick never made me feel the way Sam_ did_, and still **does**." she bite her lip and paused, "When Sam looks at me I get nervous, I feel flustered and I get butterflies in my stomach, with Nick on the other hand, it was just easy, he would open up without a fight, and I don't know we just get along, it's not complicated. But Nick is no Sam Swarek." As she looked up she saw Nick in the doorway. Tracy stood up, knowing they would have to continue this conversation later. Shed gave her best friend a hug, "Don't worry he will wake up, he's got too much to lose." She whispered in Andy's ear before breaking the embrace, giving Nick a smile on her way out the door.

* * *

Sam was confused by the silence and why he could no longer feel Andy's hand, he kind of enjoyed hearing her say how much better he was than Nick, and how she only had feelings for him; Sam Swarek.

* * *

Andy looked at Nick than at Sam then back at Nick, "so I think we should talk," he said passing her a cup of crappy hospital coffee. "Talk, about what?" She asked, hoping that they weren't going to have_ this_ conversation beside Sam's unconscious body. "Andy, come on you know what **this** is about;_ us._" He felt hurt that she was trying to ignore their connection and how **_she_** called **_him_ **when things got tough with Sam.

"Nick there is no us." She told him as she took a drink of her coffee, "Andy don't say that, I know you feel it, you felt it undercover, and you felt it the other night when you called me after Sam left." He stepped closer toward her, placing his left hand on her bicep. "Nick were friends, we got close undercover but that's too be expected, you're like a big brother to me, you'll always have my back and look out for me and I love you for that." She bite her lip after she finished her friend zoning speech, she knew she was lying a little bit... I mean there was a connect with Nick but he _wasn't_ Sam, he never would be.

"So you were what? Going to use me to make Swarek jealous?!" Nick was pissed and he had a right to be but yelling in a hospital room wasn't the way to deal with his emotions, he took a step back from her. "Would you keep your voice down? Nick you're still with Gail, there can't be an us, because you're already apart of an_ us_ with **someone else**." She snapped back at him, placing her coffee on the dresser.

* * *

FLASHBACK

After Nick and Andy had made their grand entrance back to 15 Division and Gail had punched him in his good eye, they went back to Gail's place to talk.

"You were gone for six months Nick, you couldn't call, or text me" Gail was a strong girl but Nick had broken her heart twice now.

"Gail, I was undercover I can't just go back to real life whenever I felt like it, that's not how it works." Trying to rationalize with a pissed of Gail Peck was mission impossible.

"Well maybe this isn't going to work then.." she trailed off, they hadn't been together of six months, and she's didn't really miss him as much as she thought she should being his girlfriend and all. When she saw him again she was filled with anger more than happiness, life without Nick had been kind of nice.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, he felt kind of excited, maybe he could focus more of his attention on Andy and their budding relationship.

"Oh come on Nick, we haven't been together for six months, we've been over for a while now." She was done with this relationship and conversation at this point, "Okay, well Gail Peck, I love you, and I will always have a special place for you in my heart." He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead, she whipped a fallen tear from her check.

"I love you too, Nick Collins."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Nick laughs,"that's the funny thing Andy, there is no more _me and Gail_, we broke up after we left the station." She was shocked, how was she suppose to know they would break up literally hours after they got back. "Well Nick, there's no you and Gail, and there's not going to be a you and me, because I love Sam; I always have, and I probably always will."

Nick looked at her shocked and heartbroken, "Okay," he said, "then I'm gone.." He knew it would be better to be friends with her then nothing at all but, right now it hurt too much to be around her.

"Nick, what do you mean you're gone?" Raising an eyebrow, and very confused. "I got offered another assignment, and I'm going to take it," looking down at his watch, "I leave in 12 hours, and I guess this is our goodbye." He walked toward her and pulled her into an embrace, she hugged him back, was he leaving because of her? Or Gail? Or maybe a bit of both? Either way Nick Collins was going away for a while.

He pulled back, took one last look at her and walked out the door.

Collecting her thoughts she looked back at Sam, she resumed her previous position before Tracy and Nick's visits, sitting in the chair, she picked Sam's hand up and handle it between her own, "Sam, I need you to wake up, please"

* * *

He heard her entire on conversation with Collins, that asshole was still trying to make a move on her when he was right there, he may not of been conscious but it's just plain rude he thought. Suddenly he felt her hands grab his, god he need to wake up. But for now he surrendered into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

She fell asleep by his bedside like she had for the last two nights, the night nurse placed a blanket over he shoulders as she peacefully slept.

All of a sudden she felt the urge to open her eyes, when she did she saw Sam's looking back at her,

"Hi" he said.

* * *

Don't hate me:)

Reviews? Comments?


	14. Chapter 14- Together Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Side note: people felt in the last chapter Andy would of called Sarah but in my opinion Sarah might not like Andy for what she's done to her little brother, I picture Sarah being super protective over him, sorry if it did not meet your personal views!:)

* * *

She fell asleep by his bedside like she had for the last two nights, the night nurse placed a blanket over her shoulders as she peacefully slept.

All of a sudden she felt the urge to open her eyes, when she did she saw Sam's looking back at her,

"Hi" he said.

She practically jumped out of her own skin, "Sam, oh my god." She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears falling from her eyes, "you came back to me." She whispered into his ear, as she pulled away him.

"I had too much to lose if I didn't," he managed to say, his mouth was dry he needed water. She heard it in his voice, walking over to the dresser grabbing a bottle of water off of it she opens it and passes it to him.

He takes a long drink, and hands her back the half empty bottle. They both knew they had to talk about their fight but they were both scared, scared it might not work out this time.

"Andy, uhh I just want you to know one thing," he started, signaling her to sit down. "This wasn't you're fault, my accident, I know you blame yourself but uhh it's not your fault okay?" He noticed a tear fall from her eye, wiping it away with his thumb he cupped her chin, "Andy McNally, I'm **beyond** in-love with you, and this was not _your_ fault I need you to know that."

"But, Sam it is, if I didn't call Nick you wouldn't be here, and none of this would of happened." Tears continues to fall, "But there's one good thing that came out of this whole accident," she told him. "Oh and what was that, my sexy new bruised ribs or is it this super cute stitches I have on my forehead," he laughed and then grimaced through the pain. "Well that, and I realized what my life would be like without you in it and it scared me. I realized that I want to be in this, 100%, all in, no more running, no more excuses." She looked at him for a response, giving him a watery smile.

"Andy, I lost you for six months, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go this time," she could hear it in his voice, he was serious. "You're it for me Andy McNally, and I'm going to spend as long as I have to, to prove to you I mean it."

He truly to her breath away in that moment, she leaned in and their lips fused together, he gently worked his hand up her back and placed his hand on her neck, as she let her one hand rest on his muscular chest.

She pulled away for air, "Sam," she said as she bit her freshly kissed lips, " I love you too, I think I have since the day I met you, when I tackled you to the ground and tried to kiss you." Smiling as the words left her mouth

"So you're finally willing to admit it then? You did try to kiss me that day in the alley." Giving her a satisfied smirk, she looked at him "You bet your ass I did," she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the lonnngg wait, and short chapter!

Reviews? Comments? I think there will be only one more chapter to this story.

Thanks for all your support!


	15. Chapter 15-Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

A ways down the road...

* * *

"So this is it eh?" Tracy said as she did up the last button on Andy's dress, "Yes, Trac, this is it today's the day," as she looked at herself in the mirror, letting her hands move over the smooth, white material that made the skirt of her dress.

* * *

"Sammy, brother, you ready?" Oliver asked throwing his arm over his best friend; who was positioned in front of mirror messing with his black tie. "Ollie, I think I've been ready since she blew my cover on her_ first_ day," he looked down at his hands, "You know that Jerry was the one that blew your cover, it was just McNally's fault you were in the station in the first place, and it was also my fault for letting her clear a building alone on her first day..." he trails off thinking back to all those years ago.

"Well, brother, that you for letting her run around alone, put me on my ass and set off the beginning of this amazing story," Sam looked at his best friend extending his hand out for a formal handshake. "Ohhh, Sammy! You are so welcome!" Oliver said all sassy like, throwing his arms over Sam's shoulders pulling him into a hug.

* * *

"Are you nervous at all?" Tracy asked at she finished putting the last touches of make up on Andy's face, "Not, at all actually. I just want to see him."

Andy could feel the butterflies begin to awake in her stomach, "He's it Trac, he's the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. He makes me feel so safe, like running is the last thing I would ever do because I'd be left without him." Tears began to fill her eyes, she really loved this man.

"Oh don't start now, we just finished your make up!" Tracy said, fanning her best friend's watery eyes.

* * *

"When did you know?" Oliver asked as he took a sip of his beer, "What do you mean?" Confused at his friends question, sitting down at the table, across from his friend. "When did you know McNally was the _one_?"

Another sip of beer consumed. "Well, uhh, I had this feeling, it's hard to describe but I wanted to be around her, and then there was the night of the blackout.." He trailed off thinking back to her showing up at his door, throwing his against the wall and attacking his mouth with her own.

"Blackout? Sammy now I'm confused? What happened during the blackout?" Sam laughed,"Well uhh, it was the night of the blackout and.."

* * *

"Run me through it one more time, please." Tracy begged, "okay, we were driving home for the Penny after Oliver's surprise party and uhh.." she trailed off thinking back to the that night,

_FLASHBACK_

"Did you have fun tonight?" a tispy Andy asked as she put her hand on Sam's thigh, his eyes glued onto the road. "Sammmm.. you there?" she asked him again, getting impatient. "Yes, McNally I had a great time, and clearly so did you." She could tell something was off about him, he was tense, slowly moving her hand up his thigh "What has you all tense.." she trailed off.

She was the only one that could read him that quickly and know something was right about him, 'damn she's good' he thought.

"Nothing is wrong, let's just go inside," he said as his truck pulled into their driveway. As she got out of the truck and semi-stumbled inside, he followed behind her making sure she didn't cause herself any serious damage.

Opening the front door to their home she noticed white rose petals around the door way and up the stairs. "Oh my god.." she said as Sam grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing him.

He reached into his pocket and slowly got on one knee. "Andy McNally, you will marry me?" he asked, starring to her eyes, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god Sam!" she manages to force out of her mouth, he stands up places the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sam Swarek." She whispered in his eye as he carried her up the stairs.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's how he asked me to marry him," she said looking at her best friend. "It's just so simply, and so romantic, ugh I love that story!" Tracy stood up, now fixing her own make up. "So today's the day then Andy," she looked over at her friend. "Yes ma'am today's the day I become a Swarek."

* * *

"So, wait, she just showed up at the Alpine, out of the blue. That McNally sure is crafty..." Oliver couldn't believe the stories Sam was telling him, the night of the blackout, the parking lot moment during her first week, "Yeah, anyways McNally and Nash left to go score some coke, like McNally is a believable coke addict, then about an hour she came back into the bar,"

_FLASHBACK_

Andy knew she shouldn't go back into the bar but it was Sam freaking Swarek, he had just disappeared and she runs into him undercover, she knew she shouldn't go in but screw it.

She opened the door and spotted Sam and Brennan at the bar, clearly having a serious conversation about some bullshit story Sam was making up on the spot. She walks over, "Well look who's back" Brennan says noticing Andy before she could speak.

"Hey" she mustered up the courage to say, Sam turns and stands up, looking confused at what she was doing back at the bar. "Hey."

"Umm.. I'm going to be on a plane in a couple of hours back to Appleton, and I'll be gone out of your life. Soo.. if you're not doing anything in the next couple of hours.. maybe..."she trailed off, giving him a shoulder shrug and a half smile. Giving her the concerned look, "I- I'm with my boss." he told her. "Right," she trailed off again.

"And I,uhh wouldn't want you to miss your flight." Semi-scrunching his face up as the words left his lips. "Okay, then I'm gone," she turned around and walked out of the bar.

"TELL ME YOU WENT AFTER HER SAMMY, BROTHER!" Oliver cut in on the memory Sam was replaying.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Of course I did, Brennan was the one to convince me actually he told me that a girl like that doesn't come around to often." He half-smiled, interanlly thanking that bastard.

"Ok! Ok! So what happened next?!"

* * *

"How much time do we have," Andy asked as he began to pace around the hotel room, "About 45 minutes," she looked down at her watch then at her clearly nervous best friend. "Andy what's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"I just want to walk down that aisle Trac, and marry him." Placing her body on a chair trying, not to pace. "No, Andy McNally I've known you for a lot of years, something's up." Clearly detective Tracy was present today. "Okay, if I tell you do you promise not to freak out.." Andy trailed off needing the support of her best friend at this very moment.

"Of course! Andy what's wrong," walking over to the sitting bride-to-be, "I don't know if I can say it out loud, it will become too real." Putting her hands over her face, "Andy, what is it.." Tracy asked again, placing a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder, Andy leaned over and whispered into her best friend's ear, Tracy's eyes widen, "You have to tell Sam!"

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions for future stories would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!

I realized that I'm going to need one more chapter to wrap this up nicely.

PS NEW PREMIERE DATE, HELL YESSS! Tears of happiness.!


	16. Chapter 16-Everything Is Not Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

Tracy's eyes widen, "You have to tell Sam!"

"Trac, I'm scared, he never signed up for this, I mean he kinda did when we he asked me to marry him but this is a whole different story." Andy's eyes became blurry with tears, "Andy you need to talk to Sam; now." Tracy helped her friend to her feet, as she dried away the tears. "But it's bad luck to see him the day of the wedding," Andy looked at her reflection in the mirror, pulling herself together. "It's also bad luck to go into a marriage with secrets, now go." Tracy told her walking toward the hotel suite's door, she gave her friend a quick hug and sent her on her way.

"Dear Lord, please let this day end up with those two still together." Tracy said as she closed the door, planning her body on the unmade bed.

* * *

Andy walked to the elevator, paced back and forth waiting for the metal doors to swing open. Stepping in the door her mind was racing, '_What if Sam doesn't want **this**?_' She thought, her stomach turned into knots at the thought of Sam walking away from her.

Sixth Floor

'_You're being crazy McNally, of course Sam would want this, he loves you and this is just another added chapter in an amazing love story_." She thought trying to reassure herself.

Seventh Floor

'_What about his past, his childhood, oh god what about mine? Maybe he won't want this because of me and my mother leaving, and my dad's drinking._" Her heart began to race.

Eight Floor

She heard a ding, and the metal doors swung open, snapping her mind back into reality. She walked until she found his room number, 'Here we go' she thought as she put her hand into a fist and got ready to knock on the door.

* * *

"So, Sammy brother did you ever tell McNally about that night?" Oliver asked looking at his best friend, "Which one Ollie?"

"Come on Detective, you should be telling me." A sassy response had Sam thinking back to a night where something worthy to have enough happened for Oliver to remember, yet Andy wasn't there.

"Well, uh the night of my accident? We talked, Andy and I talked." Trailing off more confused at what his best friend was getting at.

"Damn it, you're good! Ya, the night of your accident, did you tell McNally.." Arms crossed, leaning back into his chair.

"Tell her what?" His eyebrows furrowed, "That we met up and talked, had a beer? Not exactly earth shattering news brother."

"Oh god Sammy, you are such a guy," Oliver looked at him, letting his wrist release and his hand goes all sassy-like. "Did you tell her what you told me?"

"Ollie what are you talking about," Sam begins to shift in his chair, nervous about what vital information he failed to tell his bride-to-be.

"Well it was many a nights ago," Oliver began, his voice and body language going all; I'm-gonna-tell-you-youngin's-a-life-changing-story mode "And one Sam Swarek told the most handsome, funniest, and frankly genius best friend a guy could ask for the following information," taking a dramatic pause for you know, dramatic effect, "I miss her man... I wish I didn't but I do.. I keep thinking about the future, kids, park on Sundays; **real** life something more than this with _her." _

A light bulb went off in Sam's head, he never told her that, that he wanted kids with her, park on Sundays. "I didn't." Sam said quietly, ashamed that they had he had never been honest about what he saw for their future.

"How have you guys not talked about it?" Oliver asked confused, and frustrated with the both of them, "Well after my accident, we both focused on my recovery and then our relationship; us; Sam and Andy. We talked about the future but never kids and all that other stuff." He hung his head in shame, they had been on this perfect path, he knew why neither of them brought it up, it was because they were scared of each other's response. What if she didn't want kids with him because of his childhood? His dad being well his dad, and his mom trying to keep it together the best she could.

"I need to see her; now" Sam stood up, "Sammy this can't wait what 30 minutes?" Oliver asked looking down at his watch.

"No, no it can't this woman needs to know that I want this picture perfect future with her," walking towards the door he stop, "But, Sammy don't ya think she knows that already?" Placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I don't care if she knows already, I need to be the one to tell her, just like she knows I love her but I tell her because she needs to hear it; from me."

"Alright brother, then go tell her." Patting him on the back, Sam turns back to the door.

He grabs the handle on the door, pulls down and opens it.

Looking straight ahead, he sees Andy; his gorgeous bride to be; soon to be Mrs. Swarek in a matter of hours.

"Hi," he says looking at her in aw, she did look beautiful.

"Hi, we need to talk Sam," she told him, as she walked into the room, Oliver took the hint and walked out.

"Andy, is everything alright?" he asked, he knew Andy was superstitious on a good day, but her wedding day, back luck to see the bride, something must be seriously wrong for her to show up at his hotel suite.

"No, everything is not alright Sam." She told him.

* * *

OKAY sooo maybe this story won't be ending right now,

don't hate me:)

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions for new fics PLEASE!:)


	17. Chapter 17- The Grand Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

* * *

"No, everything is not alright Sam." She told him.

Sam was scared, everything is **not** alright, those words could be break his heart, did she want_ out_? To **not** marry him. Was Collins back and wormed his way back into her heart? They did spend 6 solid months together, and she did call him that night but that was almost 2 years ago, plus Collins had been under that entire time there was no way Andy had manage to keep her feelings for Collins a secret and held on for this long. He tried to collect his thoughts, Sam knew Andy loved him, she told him everyday, and today they were going to make it official; forever, in sickness and in health as long as they both shall live. A smile crept up on Sam's face thinking about them exchanging vows.

"I do," he said in a mist of all his vows thoughts.

"You do what Sam?" Andy asked confused, and his face and the words that had just left his lips.

Sam snapped back into reality, "Uhh, Andy what do you mean everything's not alright?" He felt nervous again, his stomach in knots.

"Well, Sam I need to tell you something," she trailed off, thinking about how she was going to drop this potential bomb on him.

"McNally, before you do I need to tell you something," he started, this was it he was going to make his kid, park on Sundays speech to her, make her melt, fall in-love with him all over again.

"No, Sam this can't wait, I need to tell this; now." She cut him off, whatever he needed to say could wait after she told him.

She walked over to the table and chairs, sitting down and Sam followed suit, "Sam there's no real easy way of saying... this.." She looked at him, grabbing his hand and hold on to it for dear life.

"Andy, what is it.." He asked, gripping her hand back.

"Sam, I'm uhh, no more like we're uhh.." She mumbled, dancing around the subject.

"Whatever you have to tell me, we'll face it together, I mean it can't be that big of a deal, it's not like you're pregnant or something." He told her looking into her eyes.

"But, I am." She said looking back at him

"You are what Andy, I'm not following." Poor Swarek was very confused at this moment.

"I am," she started again, "Sam, we're pregnant."

Sam stood up and looked at her, "We're pregnant" he said softly, slowly dropping to his knees beside her.

"Ya, Sam we're pregnant." She looked at him with watery eyes, and guided his hands over her still flat stomach.

"Wow." He said looking at her, "Wow, what Swarek?" A tear falling from her eye.

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, and our child." He pulled her up to her feet, not breaking eye contact or letting go of her hands.

"I Samuel Swarek, vow to you in this very hotel room and in 30 minutes in front of all our friends and family, on this day to love you Andrea McNally, for the rest of our days, the good and bad, the days you won't shut up, the ones where I'm being a huge pain in your ass. I vow to love you, honor you, and deal with you when you're a crazy hormonal mess but none the less the most amazing, courageous, beautiful woman I have ever met. I vow to put you and our child above all else, because my god I am so beyond in-love with you and I can't wait for you to be my wife." He looked at her, tears covered her beautiful face.

"And I Andrea McNally, vow to you Samuel Swarek, to love you for everything you are a stubborn, protective man that you are, who also has showed me what it feels like to be truly loved and protected. I vow to be with you for the reason of my days because Sam Swarek you are it for me, there's nothing else in this entire world that I want more than you and this baby. I vow to you that I will never run when things get tough or difficult because I love you, I love you Sam, you're my story Sam; you. " He pulls her close, hands wrapped around her waist, her arms grabbing his neck and their lips finally met.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after:)

Well this has been a journey y'all my first story and all your support really helped me!

SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to wrap things up in a fluffy, McSwarek bow:)

If you guys have suggestions for a new fic I want to start tomorrow let ME KNOW PLEASE!:)

Thanks again for all comments,

xoxo Victoria:)


End file.
